pinkdowlgfandomcom-20200216-history
James (boat frog)
James was a frog, most notable for being the owner of James’ Boat Museum and for being associated with The Blades, amongst other penguins. He was born on the 12th February 1951 to Mary 1929- and John 1927- in London. His brother Stanley was born in 1956. From a young age, he was interested in boats and other watercraft. When he was 10 years old, he was given his first boat by his parents for his birthday. He enjoyed captaining on his boat and became very skilled and knowledgeable at many maritime activities. Many of his friends would also enjoy spending time on his boat, where he would teach them to captain her. He bought and founded various maritime companies, his first being James & Co in 1970, when he was 19. He continued his passion for maritime matters throughout his life, joining several yacht clubs as well serving as the leader of one from 1975-1978. It was whist he was there, in 1975 that he met Elizabeth, the sister of fellow member, Dean. At one point in 1976, he was invited to Dean’s house where Elizabeth was also there at the time. Whist Dean prepared the meal, James and Elizabeth began talking to each other about various subjects. After Elizabeth told James about her parents, as well as her siblings and mentioned her brother Ross, married to Veronica. James then asked her if she was married, to which she responded that she was not, she then asked him if he was married, to which he responded he was not. The tow continued talking and ate dinner with Dean. After thanking Dean for dinner, James informed him that he had to leave, due to an important business meeting he was due to attend. As he left, Elizabeth kissed him and waved him goodbye. James and Elizabeth met up several times after this point, until in 1979 when he proposed to her. Delighted, she was glad to say yes. They married on the 1st January 1980 and were married for nearly 40 years. His businesses continued to flourish and in 2016, at the age of 65, he opened James’ Boat Museum. He included many thousands of boats in his boat museum, which was initially located very near to Portsmouth. His museum came under controversy in 2016-2018 when he bought several stolen boats from various gangs of penguins, including the H.M.S Victory and the private yacht of Professor Chicken Licken, the world leader at the time. James has had police frequently search his museum and recover stolen boats, to which he always claims he was not aware that they were stolen, he alters boats quite substantially to disguise them, which is successful to a greater or lesser degree. After it was discovered that he was responsible for having Professor Chicken Licken’s boat stolen thrice, he was appointed, by Professor Chicken Licken as Chief Maritime Caretaker, a role he presumably held until King Charles Chicken being overthrown in the Revolution of November 2017. James kept a relatively low-profile for the next few months, however in early 2018, he became good friends with The Boss as well as other penguins, after they stole him several yachts, one belonging to a Russian oligarch. In return he gave a nuclear submarine to hide in. After the police became aware of his involvement of the stealing of boats, they planed to arrest him, however he was able to escape to James Island, a Caribbean island where he relocated his boat museum to. He was to be frequently found there or on the S.S. Penguin with his friends, members of The Blades. He would smoke Cuban cigars, drink port, tequila Prosecco and play roulette with The Boss, and his brother Stanley when he came to visited James. He was a supporter of John C. Star and provided over 10,000 ships to him. PinkDowlg bombed the S.S. Penguin on the 23rd August 2019, which killed The Boss and threw James into the water, however he was arrested and sentenced to torture to death for he assistance of John C. Star’s rebellion. He was tortured to death on the 24th August 2019. His widow Elizabeth was extremely upset about his death and complained about PinkDowlg’s actions to a disguised police officer who arrested her for dissent and informed her that she would be tortured to death the next day, however PinkDowlg came to visit her and inform that she would be released and the police officer who arrested her was being overzealous and would be reprimanded, retrained and demoted. PinkDowlg also considered the possibility that James May be resurrected at some point in the future. Carlos predicted, if PinkDowlg remained in power, it would not be for a thousand years until James would be resurrected.